theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Questions about the Edge
This is a page for questions about the Edgeworld. If you have any questions, please post the question as a section on this page. Did Quint and Maris ever see each other again? And if not, why not? *I don't think so. Maris was too upset with Quint and herself for abandoning the child that she couldn't bare to look at him, lest it remind her of what she had lost. When Quint could not find their son again, she set out to the freeglades where Quint never went. Captaintwig 19:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *No, they did not. Maris spent the rest of her life constructing the Free Glades with Tweezel, and lived out her final years on Lullabee Island. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 20:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) How did Tem Barkwater get out of the Twilight Woods? When he came back in Freeglader as the Mire pirate, I mean. *Tem actually explained how he got out when he was talking to Rook. Shrykes found him wandering in the Twilight Woods, and enslaved him, but he managed to escape and found refuge in the Free Glades. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 20:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) In which book(s) and what chapter(s) does it tell you about what Woodfish and Goom and Maugin do once they are left behind in the Garden of Life? I have read all 11 books but I seem to have missed that part. I only know what they actually did because I read it on this website *It was revealed in Paul Stewart and Chris Riddell's blog, Weird New Worlds, which contains an extra, final story about the Edgeworld. It's set twelve years after The Immortals. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 13:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) My book The Last of the Sky Pirates says on the side that it is book seven and the map on the spine of the book does not go with The Curse of the Gloamglozer. Is that a misprint and if so is it worth any money? 21:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *It is not a misprint. The books do not always go in chronological order, but instead jump around to various times in the Edge. Here's a list of the books, reordered to represent the time period the stories occurred in: :*''The Curse of the Gloamglozer'' (Book 4) :*''The Winter Knights'' (Book 8) :*''Clash of the Sky Galleons'' (Book 9) :*''Beyond the Deepwoods'' (Book 1) :*''Stormchhaser'' (Book 2) :*''Midnight Over Sanctaphrax'' (Book 3) :*''The Last of the Sky Pirates'' (Book 5) :*''Vox'' (Book 6) :*''Freeglader'' (Book 7) :*''The Immortals'' (Book 10) So, the answer is no, it's meant to be like that. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 13:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I said that The Last of the Sky Pirates, which is supposed to be book number five, has the number number seven instead of book number five. Also, the map dosen't go with book number four The Curse of the Gloamgloazer. 21:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) That's weird about the number...but the map is supposed to be like that. I don't think it'll be worth any money, though. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 22:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) It probably says book seven because it is seventh in chronological order. The chronological order IS the suggested reading order, so they could be numbered that way.-- AM666999talk 15:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:Behind the Scenes